H.E.L.L.
H.E.L.L. is a Halo 3/Halo: Reach machinima by reconshorts production. This is not a story of epic proportions, with elaborate battles, dragons and hundreds of K.I.A. soldiers. Here, we observe the misadventures of four soldiers that are the worst at what they do, where the government has put them to test out their new and salvaged equipment to see if it is faulty Plot Episode 1 - Reassigned A solider name Taylor is reassigned to Highground Evaluation Labor Lab, H.E.L.L. for short. he meets McGee, who shows him around the base. they meet Brain, who is the security guard to H.E.L.L.. the purpose of H.E.L.L. is to test out weapons to see if they are safe or not. McGee then shows the commander, who is dead, but the solders don't report it. he then meets Pepper, the medic. at the end of the episode, Taylor is disgusted by how Pepper and McGee can go to the bathroom in their suits. Episode 2 - Hope You Have Insurance The episode starts with Taylor and Pepper talking about the lack of more advanced weaponry though they are in the 26th century. The two soldiers are interrupted by the doorbell and a white armored officer named General Arthur demanding to see their commander to ask him to join his militia. But Taylor and Pepper dismiss his request as they are more interested in where he found his ATV, the General then leaves. The H.E.L.L group gather for "Role call" were they learn on the team roster that Taylor's first name is Stacy. McGee informs everyone that they have a new shipment which is revealed to an M12 Light reconnaissance vehicle also known as the "Warthog". The episode ends with the group taking the jeep for a spin. Episode 3 - "No Chiclets! The episode begins with Pepper finishing an epic story he was telling Taylor when they hear McGee arguing with an off-screen character. The pair investigate and find McGee arguing with a with a floating robot called Tido, who is a military transporter and a part time handyman and surveillance camera. McGee is trying to get their latest H.E.L.L shipment but Tido is charging them for it. Brian arrives on the scene but doesn't understand what Tido is saying and believes he is speaking Spanish. Taylor falsely translates Tido making Brian believe that Tido loves him and wants him to send video documentations of his life. Tido admits there is no shipment and pleads Taylor to tell Brian it was a joke but Taylor refuses. The episode ends with Brian sending his first message to Tido. Episode 4 - Giant Pinata The episode starts with the group doing another Role call with the absence of Brain who claims to be "securing the perimeter" from his guard tower. McGee believes Brian has died and is overjoyed to be free of him but is soon disappointed when Brian returns from guard duty. McGee announces that they have a new shipment to test but because there are no instructions nobody knows what it is and decide to call it "purple thing" . McGee leaves to answer a transmission from HQ and Brian expresses his fear of the purple thing. When McGee returns he informs the group that a sensitivity coach is coming to mentally evaluate everyone because of the circumstances their commander died. McGee said that they need to clean the place up too but they dumped everything in one room so they used the purple thing which they discovered is a Gravity lift and boost the rubbish onto a roof. Episode 5 - FUBAR Taylor, Brian, McGee and pepper arrive at the real estate agent HQ and the group exclude Brian from the tour after using a weird Australian ascent. The rest of the soldiers meet with the energetic Corporal Chuck Stanley who shows them multiple locations to relocate to including a re-purposed alien base, a base built on top of a volcano and a base built on top of an Indian burial ground. The last location is a place called Facility for the utilization of beta application and repair or FUBAR for short and the job that comes with the property is to test out weapons to see if they are safe or not, much like the original H.E.L.L base. The group are happy with the new base but when Tido is assigned to make their deliveries the team try to relocate again but all the previous bases have been bought or destroyed so they are stuck at FUBAR. Characters *'Private Stacey Taylor - '''The new soldier assign to H.E.L.L. testing facility. *'Corporal McGee - 'The acting commander and guide to H.E.L.L. testing facility. *'Private Brian - 'The security guard to H.E.L.L. testing center. *'Private First Class Pepper - '''The medic to H.E.L.L. testing center. External Links *Series Playlist Category:Machinima